Cuestión de palabras
by m0thersmilk
Summary: Después de años de la caída de Voldemort a Draco no le gusta hablar con gente que no conoce, prefiere dar vuelta la cara y seguir su camino. Sin embargo, esta vez no habla porque la sonrisa de ella no le deja palabras. Draco/Astoria OneShot.—


**Disclaimer:** Ni Draco, ni Astoria, ni nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, todo es de JKR y aquel millonario que compre sus derechos. Yo los uso gratis porque soy increíblemente cool. ¡Ah! no escribí esto con fines lucrativos.

_—Escuché: Special K - Placebo. (Porque el amor a primera vista es como estar drogado)_

_

* * *

_**Cuestión de palabras**

* * *

—Hola

Generalmente, Draco Malfoy es de esos tipos que no responden cuando un extraño habla. Le da un punzada de desprecio porque _¿Cuál es la jodida gracia de conversar con alguien extraño?_ De cualquier forma, quizá años antes hubiese mirado por encima del hombro y en menos de un segundo armaría con la lengua una frase irónica con la carga de artillería pesada, con la cuál responder.

Sin embargo ahora, dados los acontecimientos pasados y cierta marca en su brazo que en el mundo de los muggles sería como tener tatuada la esvástica, sólo se aleja después de un gruñidito, fingiendo que anda distraído.

No obstante, en ese preciso momento, cuando una vocecita tenue le ha interrumpido su lectura de El Profeta en _Las tres escobas _a la hora del almuerzo_, _se remueve en su asiento frunciendo el seño, pensando maquinalmente en como escaparse de quien quiera que sea esa chica y lo que sea que anda buscando.

Pero cuando voltea a mirarla ya no piensa en nada. _Esa sonrisa le ha cautivado._

De Draco se dicen muchas cosas en el mundo mágico desde la caída de Voldemort, una de esas es lo de _charlar_. No, el hijo Malfoy no es quien se dice una persona comunicativa, aunque tiene una excusa, sí, claro que la tiene.

Siendo quién es, no hay muchos que se fíen en él.

No es que Draco no hable porque le reviente hacerlo, es porque le ha costado el mundo poder integrarse y estar más o menos de bajo perfil durante varios años. La costumbre de escapar tiene como base el miedo que le da que le repliquen lo que su apellido significa para el mundo mágico.

Entonces, como todas las otras veces, no emite palabras, con la diferencia de que esta vez se ha quedado sin ellas, pero le dan ganas de contestar. Le dan unas terribles ganas y se siente como un tonto mirando a la chica que le ha saludado al no poder responder.

—Disculpa— vuelve a hablar la rubia— eres Draco Malfoy ¿correcto?

—Sí, yo—balbucea— Sí. ¿Por qué?

No puede evitar ser grosero, le ha servido de coraza mucho tiempo y no puede impedirlo algunas veces. Se da cuenta por la expresión incómoda de la mujer que ha usado ese tono de nuevo, aunque no lo pretenda, porque es demasiado bonita como para quererla lejos.

—Bien, es que necesito preguntarte algunas cosas.

—No tengo tiempo, ocúpate de tus asuntos.

Sí, otra brillante actuación de Draco Malfoy. Se levanta en un suspiro, toma su periódico y se marcha tajante, sin mirar atrás. Dejando a la platinada chica perpleja.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Ya había pasado otras veces, viene alguien que le habla dulce como quien no quiere la cosa y de repente le hace un millón de preguntas sobre su pasado. Luego, ve su foto en alguna revista local mermando su imagen aún más de lo que ya está, diciendo que es hostil y se niega a hablar con la prensa.

La diferencia es que ahora usan chicas guapas. Ya no saben que inventar.

¿Acaso no pueden dejarle en paz?

Mira en su reloj de oro y se da cuenta que se ha retrasado para llegar a la reunión en el ministerio. El 95% del día Draco se pregunta porque está trabajando en el la parte ministerial del banco, además de llevar las inversiones familiares cuyas ganancias lo pueden hacer vivir lujosamente a él y a varias generaciones venideras, sin trabajarle un día a nadie. El otro 5% del día se responde pensando que es sólo para mantenerse ocupado, pero miente, le gusta su trabajo en finanzas aunque nunca lo diga, porque sabe desde los memorables tiempos de Hogwarts que era brillante en Aritmancia.

Se aparece en su oficina en Gringotts para ir a buscar sus papeles y meterlos ordenados en el portafolios, aparte de prepararse mentalmente para discutir la inyección de galeones a la sección de aurores del ministerio de magia.

Lo único que faltaba, encontrarse con Harry Potter ese día. ¡Sí que se moría de ganas!

Cuando ya estaba listo hizo _Crack _y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba frente a las estatuas doradas del Atrio. Era el típico día lunes en el ministerio. Caos, caos y más caos.

Subió al ascensor lo más rápido que pudo cuando se dio cuenta que muchos ojos de repente se posaban sobre él, y gracias a Merlín bendito el elevador estaba vacío. Las compuertas comenzaban a cerrarse respondiendo a las plegarias del rubio, suplicando para bajar lo más rápido posible, pero justo antes de terminar se volvieron a abrir después de un chillido que dejo a Draco pegado en el techo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Yo también bajo!

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y súbitamente dos cortinas de pelo platinado impoluto entraron bailando apuradas.

—Buenos dí… ¡Oh! Eres tú, mira, me ocupo de mis asuntos.

_Mierda_

Si Draco pudiera escoger un momento para morir, sería ese.

Era la misma mujer que le había saludado en _Las tres escobas, _a la misma que había ahuyentado pensando que quería sacarle información sobre algo. La misma que había encontrado demasiado bonita y otra vez, le había dejado sin palabras.

—Eh, bien.

_Estúpido_, con todas sus letras.

Se obligó a mantener la calma y mirar al frente, la chica parecía furibunda y no quería seguir tratando con ella.

Esperen ¿No quería?

Quitó esa idea de su mente y certificó que no, definitivamente no quería seguir tratando con ella. El problema surgió cuando Draco se dio cuenta que no estaba bajando en ningún piso del cual paraba el elevador, y sólo cuando la voz de mujer del ascensor dijo: _Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot, _una teoría extrañísima sobre el destino se le vino a la cabeza, luego se acordó que debía bajar ahí.

Ambos salieron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron atorados en la puerta, terminaron trastabillando y se miraron ceñudos una vez fuera. Fue entonces ahí cuando comenzó la batalla campal.

— Ya estuvo bueno. ¿Sabes? Puedo intentar entender que no seas muy efusivo. ¡Pero una cosa muy distinta es que seas un mal educado!

— ¿Y a ti que te importa como yo sea?

Draco dio media vuelta y se fue con el corazón desbocado de rabia, sólo quería irse a la reunión de una buena vez, y las interrupciones de esa entrometida le estaban colmando la paciencia. Murmurando juramentos iba irascible caminando en dirección a la oficina de los Aurores, donde Harry Potter le estaría esperando. ¿No podría tener un peor día? La idea de que podría ser peor nació cuando escuchó pasos veloces que venían en su dirección y antes de poder evitarlo la rubia estaba junto a él, de nuevo.

— ¡¿Es que tú no te cansas de molestar?!— grita Draco exacerbado— ¡¿Por qué no te largas de una buena vez a trabajar o lo que sea que hagas?!

— ¡Eso estoy intentado hacer!—responde la rubia en un rugido — ¡Vengo contigo a la reunión, cerebro de troll!

_¿Ah?_

— ¿Qué? Explícame que está pasando porque no estoy seguro de…

— ¡Claro! Ahora quieres una explicación, imbécil. Ahora cuando no hay tiempo, vamos muy tarde.

Llegan hasta una puerta color caoba con el nombre de Harry Potter en una lámina dorada. Antes de tocar, Draco habla cohibido y confundido.

— Por lo menos dime tu nombre.

—Astoria Greengrass —le responde la chica en un suspiro de cansancio.

_Toc, toc, toc, _y le sonríe dulce a Harry cuando abre, tal como la primera vez que la vio.

A pesar de todo Astoria sigue sonriendo y una voz dentro del alma de Draco pide fugazmente que nunca deje de hacerlo.

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa POR FIN. O sea, ¡por fin! pero en serio. No saben todo lo que me costó escribir y cortar esto. Ash, pero bueno ya está hecho. ¿Saben? He aprendido a querer a Astoria, en mi mundo loco donde creo conocer a personajes que sólo se han nombrado una vez (o como en el caso de Astoria, que jamás nunca se ha nombrado) y les invento una personalidad , en fin, que me vuelvo un poco más de patio. ¿Críticas? Ya saben donde, ahí abajo :) ¡Saludos!**


End file.
